Anger Management Issues
by kittehkatkakes
Summary: What happens when Drew gets angry? What makes her angry in the first place?
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, so I decided that since my Avengers spoof series has been getting a LOT of positive reviews (Thanks guys!) I would try and write another fanfiction, about the one time when Drew gets angry. You might have seen the fanfic where she meets the Avengers and tells them about her rage, blah blah, so it's time you guys actually read about what happens.**

**Kittehkatkakes xxx**

**P.S. The avengers spoofs will be a continued series, I'm just suffering from writer's block and a horrible cold at the moment.**

Drew rode on her motorcycle. Alone, at last, with some free time on her hands. She had had to get away from the tower; it was too busy and noisy, with Thor always yelling about pop tarts and Tony always trying to get her to be his lab rat. She didn't even have Wolf with her, but that was OK. She needed her time alone to think. The Warrior felt free. The wind was whipping her hair, brushing against her wings, and she managed to just let go of all her worries, living in the moment. It was a good moment. I mean, it was raining, but she didn't care - to be honest, the Avenger didn't even know where she was going. She just roared along the streets of Manhattan, doing her own thing, enjoying herself, enjoying being able to hear herself think for once. Then she sighed as Tony's voice came over the comms.

"HEYO! I can seeee you on my maaaap!" She laughed softly, and replied in that Irish accent of hers.

"Stalker."

"Indeed I am. Turn around, we have a case." She did a 180 degree turn.

"When's the –"She was cut off by an explosion that sent her flying off her bike. She landed sideways on the road, dimly aware of the fact that it was wet, and cold, and there was blood running down the side of her face. She could hear people yelling, screaming, and Tony shouting something over the comms. Someone was picking her up, but she was too weak to resist or even say something. They weren't being gentle.

"Drew? What happened? Where are you?" Tony yelled. She could only groan in response before she passed out.


	2. Chapter 2

He had been quite clever, suspending her in the air like that. Chains held her wrists above her, and chains held her feet on the floor, right in the middle of the room. Of course, they were bound so she couldn't use her magic, and that just made her weaker, as her blood was magic. Or, at least, that was what he thought. That was what he'd heard. Anyway, he knew she was awake – she had to be, right? She was probably just taking in her surroundings with her eyes shut. _See, I am clever! I figured out the Warrior's secret skill, the one she was practicing with her bloody partner the skeleton for so long – time to let her know I'm here._

"Ah, finally, the infamous Warrior. I have you in my grasp." He stepped out from his place in the shadows and laughed a laugh he had been practicing for years. The detective, The Warrior, muttered something and shifted slightly. Was she… was she _still sleeping?!_ He slapped her and she jolted awake.

"Huh? Oh. Hello." He repeated his statement, but a little less confidently this time.

"Ummmm… okay, I guess? Wait! Is that… Are you… Van Dreg? Scaramouch van Dreg?"

"Yes, I'm Scaramouch van Dreg! Now, I have kidnapped you and very cleverly taken you to the town hall near Avengers tower. I am going to torture you now."

"If you really have to, but… I just want you to know my team will find me, you didn't really think this through, _(What?! How dare she?!) _And also you never really seemed the take-over-the-world-and-keep-me-hostage type." She was tired, and drained, as her magic was weakened. She did not speak any more, and just went limp, allowing the chains to hold her up and van Dreg to start whipping her. The comms were still on.

_~le place skip to the helicarrier~_

"When's the-"Drew was cut off, and Tony could hear explosions and crashes from the other end of the line. Crap.

"Drew? What happened? Where are you?" He only heard a groan before he assumed she passed out. _Shit. _ He immediately got up and ran to where the other Avengers sat on the Bridge in the helicarrier. They saw something was wrong and immediately jumped up.

"Drew… Explosions… Captured…" He managed to pant out.

"Are the comms still up? Trackers?" Bruce asked urgently. Tony nodded and they ran back towards the communications room.

"She's been taken to… the town hall. By the tower." Bruce said after studying the map for a second.

"Pop tarts!" Thor yelled.

"NOT THE TIME!" The other Avengers cried. Fury walked in.

"Crap."

"Oh, hell."

"Where is the Warrior?" He stopped when he saw the panic on every Avenger's face.

"She has been caught in an explosion whilst riding on her bike, kidnapped, and taken to the town hall by the tower." Clint muttered.

"You let her go riding _alone?!_" They all nodded sheepishly.

"Look, she needed free time. We could all see that." Bruce tried.

"Why the hell didn't she take Wolf?" Wolf growled, the first any Avenger had heard, and padded over to Fury. He sat back on his haunches in front of him and growled again, this one more menacing than the last. The room fell quiet. All eyes were on Drew's faithful companion.

"I refuse to take abuse from a dog!" That did it. It had been a long time since Wolf had used his magic, but he knew Drew was in danger and Fury was not taking this seriously. A second later, Nick Fury was suspended in a corner of the ceiling, seven feet above the ground, behind a barrier of air. Wolf growled again, knowing that Fury had learned his lesson, and let him drop. He hit the ground as Wolf spun and sat in front of the other Avengers. Cap spoke.

"We need a tactical approach." Everybody groaned.


	3. Chapter 3

**What d'ya think so far? All rights to respective idiots.**

**Kittehkatkakes xxx**

He had whipped her and tortured her for hours. Just when the Warrior thought she would finally get to pass out, the pain brought her back to reality. Just her luck. So when he left to go do something else, she didn't really care what, it was like Christmas for Drew. She didn't have the energy to try and escape, he'd probably catch her again anyway, so instead she concentrated hard and managed to heal nearly all of her wounds – scar less. Who would've thought Scaramouch van Dreg would be the torture type – but then again there was that time when he had tried to use that bug to drain Skul's magic, but that hadn't gone very well for him… She shook her head and smiled weakly. Her wrists and ankles ached, her throat burned form lack of water, but she spoke anyway.

"I hope you're coming to find me." Cap's voice came back over the comms.

"Hang on, soldier. We know where you are." She smiled at her team's persistence and collapsed.

The Warrior woke to the whipping again. She could hear her team whispering on the comms, but didn't say anything or cry out to the pain. She felt stronger for some reason, and healed her wounds as they were inflicted.

"Why can't I hurt you, dear Warrior?"

"You won't hear a peep out of me for as long as I live." He cackled.

"Not long then, not long at all! You have well overstayed your welcome on this planet."

"BITCH SHE DOES WHAT SHE WANTS!" Came Natasha's angry voice from the doorway. Drew smiled softly, weakly, at her friend's bravery. She increased the bravery flowing from her fingers, using the strength she had been saving to heal her injuries to power that instead. Scaramouch turned and grinned.

"More toys for-"

"Don't touch them." Drew's voice was dangerously low. Van Dreg began to walk towards the Avengers.

"I'm going to ask you nicely. Don't. Touch. My. Team." He laughed wildly, and it turned into a bloodthirsty cackle.

"And, Miss Young, what are you going to do about it? Hanging there, all useless?" She sighed.

"OK then. You - you're right. I am useless." The Warrior bowed her head, refusing to look at her team.

"No! Drew, please, don't do this to us!" They cried. She shook her head sadly. Scaramouch turned back to them and raised his whip to Clint. He flinched back, but nothing happened.

"DON'T TOUCH MY TEAM!" She yelled, and her hair caught fire. No, it was _made of fire._ There were blues and oranges and reds, and Drew's eyes were blue, but they flashed red and stayed like that. Shadows grabbed Scaramouch, and they were as sharp as knives, cutting into him as he was dragged closer to her. White lightning disintegrated her shackles that no longer bound her magic, and she brought Scaramouch closer and closer to her, until he was suspended next to her. She whispered a few words into his ear, and he turned pale. Then she clicked her fingers, and a small flame appeared. She forced open his mouth using the shadows, and chucked the flame in. He immediately started screaming and writhing on the floor. She shackled him to the wall and burned in a message – _Hey Skul, hey Ghastly. Uh, he tried to kill me and my team. So, naturally, he has a 24 hour burning sensation. A little nicer than what I did to that other guy. Drew xx_

Then her team ran forward, not scared of her, as they knew she was only protecting them, and Bruce caught her as her hair turned white again and she collapsed.

…**yeah ok finished thank you blah blah I kind of forgot my plot :/**

**Sorry**

**Really**

**Sorry**

**Kittehkatkakes xxx**


End file.
